Itachi's Breakdown Days
by oonddangkoma
Summary: semuanya berawal dari sebuah ujian sekolah, perumpamaan2 yang ga jelas, guru ga jelas, kisah cinta ga jelas, lagu ga jelas, and recently, TRIO MACAN DI SEKOLAH? chapter 5 UPDATED
1. chap 1 yang penuh kejutan

ITACHI'S BREAKDOWN DAYS

ITACHI'S BREAKDOWN DAYS

Disclaimer: Itachi bukan punya q and so all the Naruto Charas!

Summary: Cerita ini di ambil dari kehidupan nyata sang author pada waktu hari2 UTS (Ulangan Tengah Semester)

* * *

"Duhh... Mampus gue... mampus gue... mampus guee!!" kata Itachi dengan perasaan terombang-ambing layaknya naik ke atas punggung Gamabunta, terinjak-injak seperti terinjek-injek kebo yang diinjek sama gajah hamil kembar duwabelas didudukin ma kebo lagi trus diinjek-injek Choji (??)

"Knapa sih lu Ita?? Kayaknya mesem banget muke lo??" tanya Deidara yang lagi sibuk belajar sama Zetsu.

"Umm... gue blon blajar... deh gitu hari ini ulangannya si SIJO lagiiihhh!! Thu kunoichi udah kayak apaan aje!! Udah pengen gue bekeppp!! Trus gue paku tenggorokannya!! Gue tampar bolak balik trus gue suruh ade gue dudukin ampe mejretttt!!" Kata Itachi frustasi (a/n: ahemm... sebenernya didalem sini itu RolePlay Naruto smuwa. Dan SIJO adalha nama asli guru KJP yang gayanya jijik abiss di skulnya author... ahahaha... salutlah pada keberanian author menyebut nama asli guru piip ituu!!)

" Ehmm, Ita, sebenernya ada dua hal yang lu salah sebutin di dalem kalimat lo tersebut tadi.." kata Zetsu yang logis abis

Lalu Itachi bertanya, "Apaan??"

"Mari saia jelaskan baik-baik... SATU... SIJO itu bukan hanya jijik tapi JABLAY!! Kedua, ade lo tuh gak berat jadi mana bisa dya duduin SIJO ampe mejret?? Sekali lagi Ita, berpikirlah dengan LOGISS!!" kata Zetsu dengan nada menekan, lalu ia kembali menatap buku KAJEPEbejad ituh...

Itachi menggunakan Sharingannya, lalu ia melihat , Wahh... dibalik buku KJP Zetsu tuh ada buku Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows!! Ita ga terlalu tertarik...

"Heh, Zet, lo tuh jangan pura2 belajar dehh!! Keliatan thu Harry Potternya!!"

"MHOAANNNNAA??MHOANNNAA??" tanya Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Kisame in UNISON (duhh, segitunyaaa...)

"Thu, dibalik buku KJP Zetsuu..." kata Itachi dengan muka tidak bersalah alias ingusann... ehh, Innocent dehh...

"HUAAAA!! CURSE YOU ITACHI UCHIHAAA!!" teriak Zetsu sambil lari-lari keliling skolah sambil bawa bawa buku HarPot yang wanted itu

Tiba-tiba Aa'Kakashi lewat, dengan kata-kata moralnya:

"Nak Zetsu, tak baik ngatain nama klan... Itulah pesan moral dari Aa'Kakashi.. saya permisi, maturnuwunn..." trus ngabur dah ntuh orang

(tapi emang bener sichh... di skulnya author terkenal denganMENGEJEK NAMA ORTU!! Alay banget ga seeh??author ditimpuk buku makalah sama anak2 sesekolah)

"Kakashi,.percuma nohh!! Nyang ada malah tambah ngata2in..." kata Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul

"UCHIHA LOO!!" kata Neji

"DASAR HYUUGAA!!" bales Sasuke

"UCHIHA!!"

"HYUGAAA!!"

"UCHIHA!!"

"HYUU—"

"AHH!! UDAH UDAAHHH!! BRISIK TAUUKKK!!" kata Sakura menyelak pertempuran mulut bersejarah mereka

"HARUNOO!!" teriak Neji ama Sasuke barengan.

Dan pertempuran pun tak bisa terelakkan...

OCE DAHHH!! BACK TO DA STORYY!!

"Jadi, Ita-senpai blon blajarr?? Walaupun hanya satu kata??" tanya Tobi sewaras-warasnya tanpa teriak.

"Yah, gitu deh Tob, lu kan enak otaknya encer... Apalagi ntuh si Zetsuu... CIEEEE!! ZETSU YANG RANKING 3!!" tereak Itachi sekenceng-kenceng mungkin ampe KABIR (Kantin Biru, nama kantin author) goes, "kriiikk...krikk...krikk..."

"Ehmm, yahh maap... silahkan melanjutkan kegiatan anda semwanya..." kata Itachi pake muka malu-malu musang

Maka KABIR pun kembali ribut

* * *

a/n: well, whaddya think?? Emang rada2 pendek tapi ini kisah nyata lohh, q bakal ngupdate kalo ada yang suka... tapi kalo pada ga suka ga bakal kuapdet... so who wants me to update??


	2. Keanehan pun berlangsung

ITACHI'S BREAKDOWN DAYS

ITACHI'S BREAKDOWN DAYS

Disclaimer: Itachi bukan punya q and so all the Naruto Charas!

Summary: Cerita ini di ambil dari kehidupan nyata sang author pada waktu hari2 UTS (Ulangan Tengah Semester)

* * *

Sejalan Kabir kembali ribut, Zetsu yang LOGIS dan Pecinta HARPOT yang laenna langsung nanya-nanya lagih ke Itachi yang sekarang dihujani pertanyaan:

"Kenapa lo kaga belajar??" Tanya Zetsu

"Gimana lo bisa tau ada HARPOTT??" Tanya Deidara ga nyambung

"Apa yang Ita-senpai belajarin semalem??"

"Di mana buku Matematika gue??" Tanya Hidan ga nyambung lagi

"HUUOOOYY!! STOOPP!!" teriak Itachi kenceng2 dan KABIR goes "krikk…krikk…krikkk " lagi

"Ahahaha… maap lagii… hahaha…" kata Itachi lagi

Dan KABIR kembali ribut lagi (kayaknya author pernah nulis kalimat begenean deh??)

"Tapi kenapa kalian malah belajar Bahasa Indonesia begene?? Nanya-nanya gue pake pertanyaan 5W+1H?? Padahal pas Ulangan Mid Bahasa Indonesia ithu lu pada ngga blajar??" Tanya Itachi kebingungan

"Aku ga tau thu senpai…" kata Tobi

"Umm… scara Logis, yang telah gue itung pake Matematika ,Fisika ,Biologi ,Kimia ,Geografi(??) , Sejarah(??), Arkeologi, KaJe--" Zetsu blon sempet nyelesaiin kata-kata INDAHnya tentang pelajaran2 INDAH itu, seseorang dah ngebekep mulutnya pake Venus FlyTrap (hah?? Emangnya bisa yahh??)

"STOPPPP!! MANA EKSKRESINYA?? Mmm… maap EKSPRESINYA?? MATAMU HARUS BERBICARAAA!!" KATA Deidara tiba-tiba saking ga jelasnya

"Iyehh thu…. Tau sihh… ZETSU YANG PUINTERR SEJAGADD!!" tereak Hidan tiba-tiba

"…" No comment from Kisame n Kakuzu.. Mereka maseh rebut2an HARPOT nya Zetsu

"hmm??" saking berisiknya mereka pada, Pein yang lagi belajar dari bangku sebelah nengok, Konan tersipu-sipu. Nutupin mukanya pake bukunya Raditya Dika yang 'Radikus Makan Kakus' (hehehe… promosi neehh… ) Yang anehnya lagi, masa sih si Konan yang terkenal alimm… baik hati rajin menabung, rajin membantu orang tua, rajin mengerjakan peer, tidak pernah mencontek, sikatgigi sebelom tidur, rajin nyapu, rajin ngepel, cuci piring abiss makan-- (jadi ngelantur nehh… hehehe maap…) bacaannya RADIKUS MAKAN KAKUS??

Ah tau ah… ternyata..

EYECATCHnya para Akatsuki pluss… para anak anak kelas laen yang demen ngegosip langsung :

"SUITT…SUIIITT!!" Hidan's comment

"co cwitt…"Dei's, Ita's. and Zetsu's comment

"ahahaha… KONAN NEE-CHAANNN!! KENAPA MUKANYA MERAHHH??" Tobi's-not-useful-making-Konan-glare-at-him-comment

"CIEEE!!" kata seisi KABIR yang demen ngegosipp

"HUAAA!! PEIN-KUNNN!! SEMUANYA JAHAT SAMA AKYUUU!!" teriak Konan tiba-tiba membuat hubungan mereka malah makin kleatan aslinya

"HUAA!! KONAN-CHAANNN!! KENAPA KAMU NANGISS??JANGAN NANGIS DONKKK!!" teriak Pein balik

Lagi-lagi:

"SUITT…SUIIITT!!" Hidan's comment

"co cwitt…"Dei's, Ita's. and Zetsu's comment

"ahahaha… KONAN NEE-CHAANNN!! KENAPA MUKANYA MERAHHH??" Tobi's-not-useful-making-Konan-glare-at-him-comment

"CIEEE!!" kata seisi KABIR yang demen ngegosipp

Tiba2 BERPELUKKAAANN!!

Haaaaa!! KONAN DAN PEIN BERPELUKKAANNN!!

Dan dibelakangnya pemandangan yang sangat meng-ENEK-kan bukan meng-ENAK-kan tapi anak2 pada cekikikan kayak orang ngeliat kebo hamil di rumah sakit.

Scene matahari terbenam sang KONAN dan sang PEIN terhalang oleh…

Sesuatu yang sangat mengerikann…

Membuat mata semua orang butaa..

Membuat Zetsu yang tadinya anteng, nutup mukanya pake Venus FlyTrapnya trus mendem ke dalem tanahh…

Membuat Deidara berganti-ganti gender…

Membuat Tobi bilang "Tobi anak baekk... Tobi anak pintarr... Tobi lagi berhalusinasi layaknya di Oasiss... Tobi anak BAEKK!!"

Membuat Kakashi nutup kedua matanya (bukan hanya sharingannya)

Membuat Jiraya insap dari ngintipin cewe

Membuat TsuNade Insap menggunakan baju yang memperliatkan aurat

Membuat Gaara memakasakan diri untuk tidur, padahal biasanya ga bisa tidur (saking menyeramkannya harus tutup mata)

Membuat Asuma keselek di ruang piket

Membuat Kyuubi kehilangan 3 ekorr..

Membuat Akamaru menggonggong ga karuan

Membuat Monas terbelah duaa...

Membuat Perang di Iraq berhenti berlangsung (saking seremnya, para tentara langsung buru-buru masuk ke dalem tenda darurat...)

Membuat Malem menjadi siang dan siang menjadi malammm...

Membuat Hinata bisa tereak kenceng-kenceng "HUAAA!! NARUTO-KUUNNNN!! SEREMM BANGETT!!" padahal Hinata ga bisa tereak

Membuat Naruto yang hiperaktip jadi sluttering "pe-pem--man-dan-ng..an...y-an-nng san-ngat m-me-me-na-na-ku-k-kku-t-kka-an..."

Membuat Sasuke sama Neji yang dari tadi ngata-ngatain nama klan jadi menganga n lalet masuk mulut mereka

Membuat Ino n Sakura yang sedaritadi ngegosippin Saskay diemm..

Sempurna.. bahkan Lee dan Gai pun tak bisa erkata" HIDUP SEMANGAT MASA MUDAAAA!!"

Sempurna sekalii..

Perfect..

Perfect Awkward pausee...

Stupid Perfect Awkward Pause...

diemm semua pada menganga...

Lalet2pun tergoda masuk ke dalam mulut orang orang ini...

semuanya keliatan kayak orang idiot...

semua aktivitaspun terhenti

Bahkan Author bingung kenapa nulis sebanyak ini..

Bahkan anjing authorpun yang bernama inem diem, awkward, ga bisa ngegonggong padahal biasanya bersisik... eh, maksudnya berisik banget...

Simon Cowell menatap takjub

Paula Abdul sembunyi dibelakang Indra Lesmana (??)

Simon Cowell cemburu...

Randy mendamaikan

ah udah ah... author malah ngelantur

Apakah ituu??

SIJOO!! Yang BERKACAK PINGGANG LAYAKNYA MODELL!!(semua anak kabir langsung muntah)

HUAAA!!

* * *

a/n: author tau rada gajebo n anehh… tapi please review!!


	3. PeinKonan LoveStory centric yang aneh

ITACHI'S BREAKDOWN DAYS Chapter 3

ITACHI'S BREAKDOWN DAYS

No disclaimer coz dah dikasih tau dari awal cerita.

POKOK A/N di bawah cerita karena aq tau ga ada yang bakal baca...:) hahaha...

R&R...

xVx

Setelah reaksi mereka yang panjang ga jelas itu, SiJo pun berteriak layaknya Mariah Kere yang ga punya duit buat nyewa panggung, hha...

"PEIN!! KONAN!!" teriaknya layaknya kuda yang betisnya keinjek sama Chouji

"Knapa jeung??" tanya Konan yang agaknya tidak waspada akan asap yang keluar dari hidung, mulut, kuping, mata dst,dsb,dll nya SiJo

"-gulp- hmm, Konan, sebaiknya kita cepet-cepet pergi dari sini deh.." kata Pein yang sudah menelan ludah yang rasanya kayak asemm, eh manis, nano-nano deh rasanya gara-gara ngeliat muka Sijo yang dah merah-merah kayak Anemon

"Tapi kenapa Pein-kun?? Kan Bu Sijo mau nanya ke aku..." kata Konan yang ga ngerti akan ekspresi muka Pein yang udah ga karuan karena nelen ludah nano-nano sambil nunjuk muka en godekin pala kesamping ala Misa-Misa yang di Deathnote (yang ga ngerti artinya godekin pala, tanya ke Author FF yang namanya Alice Glocyanne .V)

Sijo mulai berjalan ke arah mereka berdua melenggak-lenggok dengan biir dimajuin kayak ikan mujair dapet mangsa, ditambah tangannya yang ber-DADAH-DADAH-ria ala Miss Universe yang masuk got :)

SEPULUH...

Hitungan detik-per-detik mulai muncul di kepala Pein...

Tanda menuju ajal penyiksaan Sijo

SEMBILAN...

Pein mulai panik," Konan-chan, pergi yok..."

"Ah ga mau ah... Konan kan mau diajak ngomong sama Bu Sijo, ya kan bu??"

DELAPAN...

Kisame dah gigit-gigit kuku Hiunya itu, Zetsu ngiler...

TUJUH...

Itachi langsung ganti personaliti, ga beda sih... Cuma yang ini langsung cepet-cepet belajar KJP

"Staffel, Skontro, Tabelaris, Inventaris, Daftar Anggota, Daftrar Simpanan Pokok, Wajib,..." dia ngulang-ngulang itu terus sampe apal luar kepala :D

ENAM...

Tobi ngebuka buku bertulisan 'for 3 years old only: PUZZLE BUNNY' trus dengan asiknya ngerangkai Puzzle Kelinci Favoritnya, dan akhirnya SELESAI!!

LIMA...

"Konan-chann..." kata Pein

EMPAT...

"Iya kenapa Pein-kun?? Kamu mo nanya apaan??" tanya Knan sambil tersenyum manis

TIGA..

"Kayaknya sekarang saatnya kita... mmm..."

DUA...

"Kenapa Pein-kun?? Kayanya kamu gugup banget kalo Bu Sijo mau dateng ke sini??" tanya Konan Innocently

SATU...

"ayo kita... KABUURR!!" teriak Pein yang udah takut kayak ngeliat sundel bolong n kuntilanak??

"kena—hyaa!!" teriak Konan. Ternyata tangannya udah ditarik-tarik sama Pein ke ruang ujian mereka

--

-di ruang ujian-

"hosh... hosh... Untung ajahh..."

Dan pas saat itu juga mereka terselamatkan karena bel pertama ujian udah bunyi

Itu sampe...

"Kira-kira pembimbingnya sapa yah??" tanya Kakashi ke Rin

"Ga tau tuh..." kata Rin

"Eh, masa aku tau siapa yang ngebimbing..." kata Obito bangga... (chuih!)

"Sapa?" tanya Rin sama Kakashi bedua

"umm... dari daftarnya om Madara sih buat ruangan kita, Bu Sijo sama Pak Yuro" kata Obito sambil ngelap kacamata gogle-nya

clepp—

kata kata Obito yang berisi sebuah kata terlarang langsung nancep di jantung Pein

"sijo... sijoo... sijooo..." nama itu terus terngiang di benaknya...(?? wth ??)

Pikirannya langsung pecah waktu Konan teriak," hai Pein-kunn!! Udah belajar belon??"

"Eh, uh... Udah kok Konan.. Kalo Konan pasti udah belajar... Soalnya kan Konan rajin, Baek hati, tidak sombong, rajing membantu orang tua, nyuci piring abis makan, sikat gigi sebelum dan sesudah tidur, rajin ngasi makan bijuu-bijuu kita, sabar sama nak akatsuki yang pada bejad-bejad abis, ga perna nonton video sadis Happy Tree Friends,..." Pein belon sempet nyelesein kata-katanya ke Konan barusan

"STOPP!! Ah, Pein-kun tuh lama banget sih kalo ngomong..., ih... malu deh punya cowo ngaret..." kata Konan nyang 'kayaknya' rada kesel berhubung Konan itu ga pernah yang namanya ngga suka sama orang, notabene, dia ga pernah kesel... ("Wahh... Konan anak baik" kata Zetsu sambil nepuk-nepuk punggung Tobi (??))

"Yaudah deh... Emangnya Konan-chan mau ngomong apa sama Pein-kun??" tanya Pein, kayaknya dia ga seneng banget ngeliat Konan kesel

"Gini lho Pein-kun... ternyata aku ga sekelas sama Pein kun buat ujian nanti.. Aku sekelasnya sama Dei-san, Kakuzu-san, Tobi-chan sama Ita-san... Gomenasai, ntar aku Cuma bisa ngirimin jawaban lewat cho-origamiku saja... Ntar kalo mau nanya, pake terepashi aja..." kata Konan, kayaknya sedih banget dehh... (poor Konan...)

"hix...hix... yaah... ntar aku yang dimarahin Sijo deh Kon, Aku ngga seneng kamu pergi... HOAA!!" teriak Pein

"dugh, duh... Pein kun jangan nangis dong... ntar kalo kamu dimarahin, pake transfer jiwa aja... nyang penting kamu udah nyediain Tumbal... Satu aja Kok... yah?? Jangan nangis dungg..." kata Konan (et dah buset, kayaknya baru SMP, diajarin transfer jiwa?? Skolah macam apa itu?? :))

"hix... yaudah deh hikz.." kata Pein pendek

"dahh Pein-kun..." kta Konan, sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Pein

--

-ruangan ujian sebelah-

Konan lari-lari masuk kelas nangis-nangis dah kayak di sineteronh

"HWAA!! DEI SANN!!" teriak Konan, langsung ga ake tawar-tawar, suara cempreng Konan langsung nyampe ke kuping Deidara (Ini kelas bebas, ntidak ada ketentuan berlaku... ??)

"HUUHH!! Lagi belajar taukk! Brisik amadt shi luww!!" teriak Deidara balik sambil lompat2 jumpalitan ga jelas gara-gara belajarnya keganggu sama tereakannya Konan yang udah kayak tikus keinjek buntutnya.

"-sobs- huu huu... –sobs- Deidara jelekk... –sobs- masak akyu lagih nangis –sobs- nangish ga-sobs- dipeduliin?? –sobs-" kata Konan, lebih ga jelas daripada Naruto yang lagi nyeruput kuah ramen sambil ngomong ke Akamaru pake bahasa anjing.

xVx

a/n: huff... lagih ga niat bikin fanfic nih. Lagi buntu ide. Tolong kasih ide via Review dong kayaknya author lagi melewati masa gelap yang bernama: MASA-TIDAK-ADA-IDE-RIA...

Okeh, author jelasin yah...

Author bernama Alice Glocyanne adalah author teman oonda yang satu kelas, satu meja di kelas, dan keracunan fanfic karena oonda...

Author diatas adalah orang yang mengajari oonda kata yang bernama godekin pala... Itu loh yang kayak pala Misa Amane yang kehilangan keseimbangan trus jadi berat kiri/kanan (mungkin maksudnya sok imut gituh...)

SiJo as you can see from the first and second chap, adalah guru KJP yang dibenci 3 ANGKATAN sekaligus (nah... bingung kan gimana caranya Itachi bisa belajar KJP?? Tanya Kenapa??)

Chap ini adalah Pein and Konan Love Story centric

Chap berikutnya terserah kalian mau siapa anggota akatsuki yang di-centric-kan... Yang pasti kecuali Itachi. Karena author udah ada rencana tersendiri buat Itachi...  Nanti akan author adakan voting di profile FF author.

Adakah orang yang lebih senior dari author yang mau kasitau apa guna Review??

Btw, READREVIEWCOMMENT!!

Author akan bikin Chap baru secepetnya pada ngasih review yang berisi IDE CEMERLANG!!


	4. Trio Macan

Itachi's breakdown days

Itachi's breakdown days!!

Oonda: okelah. Di polls, Cuma HIDAN, ZETSU SAMA TOBI yang dapet vote!!

Baiknya saya lanjutkan. Soalnya dah lama vakum nih. Dasar ulangan geblek.

Itachi –huge grin-: dan kali ini yang dibahas adalah trio macan sekolah onda –spoiler- SIJO (As always), ropi (guru bio yang strict abis) dan Ade (yang katanya anak axel, kalo ngasi ul, selalu essay, tutup buku.

Oonda: emang kayaknya dah melenceng dari kesan ujian??

Balesan rivyu:

Inuzumaki Helen: makasi dah jadi yang pertama ngereview!! Yang prins kaspian dah jadi blon? Kapan ke rumah lo?

Azumi Uchiha: hhe... sebenernya aku ini jakarta asli!! Tjuman, emang nyampur gitu (eyang jawa tengah, nenek jawa timur, mama jawa timur, papa ternate manado, om padang, om ambon, om NTT, oma cina dll) thx fr th review!!

Sora Aburame: makasi, kmu dah ngreview smpe skarang. Yang namanya sijo tuh ya gitu. Bingung kenapa ada guru kaek gitu? Tapi di chap ini, ga tjuma sijo doang. Bakal ada 2 guru bermunculan!!

Alice G.: oy dinda!! Lo tuh dah kjpnya bagus!! Berterimakasilah pada sijo karena dah ngajarin elo jadi dewi kjp yang dikasi sesajen

RosellaLight: makasi atas comm.nya. mungkin kamu suka romance yaa?? Maksudnya AYA itu yang numpang di tempatnya Inuzumaki Helen kan? Iya kan? Bener kan? Kalo bener, dia itu emang sekelas sama saya. Dan emang jago bikin romance. Smoga bisa meng-enjoy-i chap ini. Thx!!

ArtisBang: makasi. Emang lagi stress banget tuh. Kan menjelang ujian jadinya pikiranku ga keruan. Jadilah cerita garing ga bermoral hahaha... thx!!

Uchiha Yuki-chan: oh yaoi ya? Kalo yaoi, mending deathnote de kayaknya. Soalnya kalo Naruto dah ada pairings masing-masing. BTW thx!!

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto/Shueisha/TV TOKYO

Backwards...

Konan lari-lari masuk kelas nangis-nangis dah kayak di sineteronh

"HWAA!! DEI SANN!!" teriak Konan, langsung ga ake tawar-tawar, suara cempreng Konan langsung nyampe ke kuping Deidara (Ini kelas bebas, ntidak ada ketentuan berlaku... ??)

"HUUHH!! Lagi belajar taukk! Brisik amadt shi luww!!" teriak Deidara balik sambil lompat2 jumpalitan ga jelas gara-gara belajarnya keganggu sama tereakannya Konan yang udah kayak tikus keinjek buntutnya.

"-sobs- huu huu... –sobs- Deidara jelekk... –sobs- masak akyu lagih nangis –sobs- nangish ga-sobs- dipeduliin?? –sobs-" kata Konan, lebih ga jelas daripada Naruto yang lagi nyeruput kuah ramen sambil ngomong ke Akamaru pake bahasa anjing.

...

"Hnn.. lo tuh emang sejak dilahirkan ga jelas ya?? Kalo mau teriak, ngomong dulu alesannya." Kata Dei sambil tutup buku

"jadi gini, Guru kelas kita adalah sisa trio macan selain SIJO... (satu... dua... tiga) UWAAAAAAA!!" teriak Konan. Dia ngikut langkah yang dikasitau Deidara dengan baik dan benar.

"Maksud lo itu..."

"Iya bener itu maksud gue" (padahal ga tau. Deidara ngomong apaan

"Ropi Bio" kata Itachi sambil bangkit dari kursinya

"Ade Geo" kata Tobi

"Ini artinya... KITA GA BISA PAKE JUTSU2AN!!"

"Aduuhh... gimana nih Pein kun udah kujanjiin jawaban pake cho ku" kata Konan

"Elapp. Udah ah. Mo tidur. Mumpung ada waktu" kata Itachi

"Tobi mo ke luar, beli Milo pake Jelly Orange buat Konan-san!!" kata Tobi merrily sambil jalan ke KABIR

Konan merenung sendiri

'_Perjalanan ini... _

_Terasa sangat menyedihkan..._

_Sayang kau tak duduk..._

_Disampingku, kawann.._

_Ohh... ohh...oh...oohhhh..._

_Banyak cerita yang mestinya kau saksikan..._

_Ditanah kering bebatuan..'_

(note: authress lgi suka banget sama teksnya!! Hahahaa... dasar authress jadul)

'sak... kasak.. kusuk... kasak.. kusukk... idihh... kusuk... si konan desperate!! Ditinggal pacar!! Kasakk... kusukk' kasak-kusuk terdengar dimana-mana

Ternyata semu orang sedang menonton acara kasak kusuk di Trans TV.. oh bukann to..

Lagi ngomongin Konan. Yang lagi sedih karena masing masing kelasnya dan pein dikelilingi oleh sekelompok guru biadab, TRIO MACAN.

Mereka udah pengalaman waktu kelas 7 (setting sekarang tuh ujian naek kelas. Mereka sekarang kelas 8)

Pokoknya, waktu mereka pake jutsu2an, hampir aja tangan mereka dipenggal, eh dipotong pake alat potong yang buat motong es potong. Tapi beruntung ada kepala sekolah yang sangat berbudi baek, saudara jauh klan Uchiha namanya Pak Ali Chidori (nama asli kepala sekolah SMP Labsraw adalah Pak Ali Chudori. Maafkan saiia pakk... gomenn..)

Dia yang nyelamatin mereka2 semua. Dan degan bijaknya waktu itu beliau berkata," jangan dipotong tangannya bu. Kita sudah dibayar untuk mengajar murid bukan untuk menghajar murid. Mending dikasih essay 1000 KALIMAT aja. Kan sudh cukup dan lebih baik...)

-tsingg...

Semuanya langsung diem.

Dalam inner mereka, hanya satu pikiran yang keluar: _INI MAH SAMA AJA DIPOTONG TANGANNYA PAKK... PELAJARANG ADA 3 DIKALI 1000 SAMADENGAN 3000 KATA!!_

Tapi, untungnya mereka, SIJO masih baik memberikan pernyataan klaim," kalian boleh pake tip-ex" karena biasanya pada pelajaran KJP (Apalagi SIJO, hanya dibolehkan memakai tip-ex 3 kali, lebih dari itu diskon. Maksudnya, nilai lansung diturunin tanpa tawar-menawar. Alangkah baiknya guru itu!!

Si Bu Ade, tanpa basa-basi ,"bab 1-10, lebih dari 1000 kata, ga keitung. Kurang dari 1000 kata, diskon nilai"

Bu Ropi,"Boleh Open book. Tapi 1 detik per satu bab. Kalo tidak, apa yang kalian pelajari nanti?? APA KATA DUNIA?? Global Warming menggebu-gebu anak-anak, MENGGEBU-GEBU!!" katanya ga nyambung

Tobi nyeletuk"Bukannya dengan menulis essay kita malah menambha penggunaan kertas bu?"

"Hn." Kata si Ibu

"Sabar Bu." Kata Konan

"Sabarnya abis,nak" kata Bu Ropi

"Beli aja lagi bu. Kan dijual di toko terdekat" kata Zetsu

"Di mana? Di toko terdekat jidatmu?"

Tobi nyaut n masih ngeyel "di jidad saya ga ada toko bu"

'GRUMBYANGG!!' bu Ropi minjem tas Laptop pak Karman, si guru Matematika, ngelempar ke muka Tobi.

"Oleh karena itu saudara2 sekalian, tobi sangat malu atas benjolnya. Dan ia menutupi benjol tsb dengan topeng, yihaa!!" kata kakashi. Trus naek kuda, gaya-gaya sok koboy trus ngomong,"matur nuhun gozaimasu" trus joged2 madesu di atas kuda, n ngabur tanpa rasa bersalah dan dosa.

'''

TALKSHOW

Oonda: akhirnya, gw lanjutin juga. Dih, ulangan banyak yang nilenya 7 lagih.

Itachi: lagian, dah dibilangin belajar ga mau?

Oonda: sudahlah. Yang sudah lalu, biarkan saja berlalu Itachi.

GUBRAK!! Pintu Talkshow di dobrak

Kakashi: apaan tu!! Bikin gw joged2 madesu di atas kuda!! Ga nyambung odong!!

Oonda: emang ga nyambung. Itulah guna authress yang bernama OONDAGUBRAKITACHI!! Oon, suka ngomong gubrak, suka itachi

Ita(c)hi (I... TAHI!!): lo suka karakter gue yaa?? Senangnya. Review yahh!! Semua kalangan diluar sanaaaaa!!

Oonda: Ih. Itachi lebai.

Itachi: bodo.

Oonda: satu lagi nih. Ada yang suka La Corda D'Oro ga? Kalo ada dari pada reviewer ato pembaca, silahkan request cerita apapun dan nkarakter apapun. Saya siap menerima. Dan OONDA juga mau bikin crossover Naruto X La Corda D'Oro. Inuzumaki Helen, Alice Glocyanne, n puteeChan (yang udah baca Stroke your Golden String di HP gw wkt UKK) review lewat review chap 4 Itachi's Breakdown Days yahh...


	5. Pulang

Itachi's Breakdown Days

Itachi's Breakdown Days

Bulir-bulir cerita ke 5 (Bilang aja chapter 5!! Dasar authress pathetic)

Disclaimers: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Guru-guru n Kepsek yang namanya dingalurngidulin © SMP Labschool Jakarta (peace out!)

Cuap2 (saya tau, ini bagian yang ga dibaca dan diperduliin, plus dibenci sama para pembaca ytb (yang ter baik, hha)): ha! Bulir-bulir cerita ke 5 dah jadi! Keitung HIATUS ga sih? Soalnya dah lama ga bikin fanific. Sibuk skulah, rekrutmen osis (yang dengan gembira, gw gagal krena males, baca selengkapanya di fanfic yang akan dipublish oleh 4tusuk.dango, ID collab saya) dll..

Itachi: hoy, CHAPTER yang kelimah!! Hh... hh... ngos2an

Cuap2: nape lo?

Itachi: Cerita/lo/ngalur/ngidul/gw/males/bacanya,gw/mau/bobok/terimakasih/selamat/pagi/siang/sore/malam –gubrak-,ghrookkk...ghrookkk...

Shikamaru: woi, ghrookkk itu kopirait (copyright) gw!!

oonda: oii, jangan tidur, FanFicnya lom slese to'il (To'iL, + kata-kata sopan ajaran nyokap gw untuk ngatain orang TOLOL)

shika: swte.. oyasuminasai Itachi Uchiha –nyelimutin Itachi yang udah gubrak di lante-

Itachi: ma'aciehh (makasi) shika, hoahhmmm...

...

RECAP

Bu Ropi,"Boleh Open book. Tapi 1 detik per satu bab. Kalo tidak, apa yang kalian pelajari nanti?? APA KATA DUNIA?? Global Warming menggebu-gebu anak-anak, MENGGEBU-GEBU!!" katanya ga nyambung

Tobi nyeletuk"Bukannya dengan menulis essay kita malah menambha penggunaan kertas bu?"

"Hn." Kata si Ibu

"Sabar Bu." Kata Konan

"Sabarnya abis,nak" kata Bu Ropi

"Beli aja lagi bu. Kan dijual di toko terdekat" kata Zetsu

"Di mana? Di toko terdekat jidatmu?"

Tobi nyaut n masih ngeyel "di jidad saya ga ada toko bu"

'GRUMBYANGG!!' bu Ropi minjem tas Laptop pak Karman, si guru Matematika, ngelempar ke muka Tobi.

"Oleh karena itu saudara2 sekalian, Tobi sangat malu atas benjolnya. Dan ia menutupi benjol tsb dengan topeng, yihaa!!" kata Kakashi. Trus naek kuda, gaya-gaya sok koboy trus ngomong,"Matur nuhun gozaimasu" trus joged2 madesu di atas kuda, n ngabur tanpa rasa bersalah dan dosa.

...

"Kakasi !! balik ke kelas kamu!! Balikin tuh kuda ke pacuan kuda!! Ceppeeettt!!" teriak SIJO dengan suara khasnya yang aduhai 'memecahkan gendang telinga' itu

Ooh, ternyata SIJO lah yang akan menggantikan posisinya bu Ropi yang udah Do tinggi (bayangin orang dengan suara sopran nyanyi do oktaf ke 8?)

"Du, ibu. Nama saya kakashi bu... kakashi.. k-a-k-a-s-H-i.. ada HA nya bu, as in HAntu,HAti, HAri,be—(piiiiippp...)"

"STOPP!! Saya kehabisan kata-kata deh ngelawan kamu kakasHi!!"

Naruto tiba-tiba dateng, naik kuda lumping berpakaian adat bali!!

"Kehabisan kata-kata? Ayo!! Beli kata-kata Ibu di BALI!! JOGER pabrik kata-kata!! Joger Jelek !! Bali Baik!!"

GUBRAKK!! Semuanya jatoh dari meja. Bersimbah darah dan nanah

Bo'ong deng

Mereka ketawa abis2an, sampai akhirnya SIJO ngusir Naru

"Ga ada receh! Pegih sanah!!" triak si SIJO

"Maaf ibu saya mengganggu tapi bukannya kita harus ulangan??" kata Hidate ngacung-ngacung tangan

"Ah.. Ahm. Iya. Saya kan udah bagiin lembar jawaban. Kalian sekarang ambil soal masing-masing di meja saya. Saya taroh LIPGLOSS saya disini yang ada kamera tersembunyi. Awas kalo kalian nyontek loch yach!! Saya mau keluar dulu. Ada urusan. Pak Yuro lagi ga bisa ngawas." Kata SIJO panjang lebar sambil dadah2 45 derajad ala miss yunipres, dan seisi kelas ikut muntah

"Wah Pein, gw tau dia ngapain diluar" kata Zetsu

"Ngapain?"

Zetsu melakukan beberapa segel tangan, trus keluar Kuchiyose:

...sama halnya yang terjadi diluar sana.. tepatnya di ruang guru...

"Ihihik... napa urbach!! Tas pantainya norakz bangets.. bagusan punya gw lagehh..." si SIJO meringkik kuda sambil nonton INSERT SIANG yang sedang membahas jalan-jalannya si Napa Urbach ke Bali.

Ternyata Kuchiyose Zetsu sama dengan yang terjadi di tempad itu.

Ada berbagai respon yang dikeluarkan anak2 sekelas Pein, Zetsu, sama Kisame

Ada yang merhatiin ringkikan SIJO: muntah2 bolak-balik kamar mandi

Ada yang ngeliad tas napa urbach: Jadi pingin blanja

Ada yang ngeliatin bule: pengen jalan2 keluar negri ga kesampean

Ada yang kebawa suasana: malah ikutan ngegosipin artis2 Indonesia yang dikenal dengn gosip2nya yang HOT n kontroversial itu

Sedangkan Pein, Zetsu,Kisame sama Hidan Cuma diem tanpa expresi

1...

2...

3...

WUAKHAKHAKKAKAKAKKAKKK!! Gila pada ngakak semuanya. N itu semua diebabkan karena SIJO keselek Biji duren sambil minum kopi

Dan mereka (baca: murid biadab) cuma ambil satu kertas ujian, jawab bareng, fotokopi n ngumpulin tuh kertas2

Langsung ngabur. Karena, kalau ada yang udah selesai ngerjain ujian boleh langsung pulang.

...

ITACHI, sepulang sekolah

"Eh Tobi, temenin gw yuk, nungguin si Sasuke." Kata Itachi dengan muka memelas

"Ngga mau akh. Tobi dah dijemput sama mamah!" kata Tobi sambil ngacir ngeliat mamahnya

"Kalo gitu Dei ya?" tanya Ita lagi

"Gw sih sbenernya dah mao balik, tapi gw nae buswae, jadi ntar juga nda opo-opo" kata Deidara, logat Jawanya muncul

"Kalo zetsu? Jet, mo kmane lo?"

"Mau melepas dahaga. Nyari orang" katanya dengan damai tenang cria ademayem padahal satu skulaan dah pada ngabur dengerin kalimatnya noh.

"Yaelah, lo-lo pade gimana si? Gw kan tjuma becanda?? Guwe dikasi makan kale ama nyokap" kata Zetsu lagi sambil nyengir, gara-gara pada takut sama aktingnya

"Whew, Zetsu akting kamu bagus sekali!!" kata Pak Arif si guru Bahasa Indonesia (yang di kelas authress lagi ngajari drama)

"Oh, pakh? Bnarkah??" tanya Zetsu sambil senyum-senyum najong

"Kaga, bapak tjuma akting. Puas?" lalu si bapak ngloyor ke ruang guru, dia enek, ngeliat Zetsu

"Lah, guru bhasa Indo kok ngomong KAGA? Bukannya harusnya TIDAK?" koreksi si Hidan

Tau-taunya Kakuzu mampir," TIADA KATA TIDAK UNTUK UANG IYA BUKANN??"

"bukan" jawab seisi sekolah dengan santaenya dan kakuzu mojok, nangis

"KAKAKKKK!! LAMA BANGET SI LU?? GUE CARIIN JUGAA!!" teriak ayam di seberang tribun sepa'bola

"YEE!! ELO KAGAK NELEPON! Blon dikasi pulsa ya ma emak?" tanya Itachi nyindir Sasuke, mentang-mentang pulsa baru diisi 50 reban kmaren

"Kaga, sayang pulsa bwad nelpon orang kaek lo." Kata Sasuke,"nyok balikh, lo yang cari bajay"

"Yaudah smua, gw duluan yehh. Auf Wiedersehn, Tschus!" Kata Itachi yang ikut ekskul bahasa jerman yang dibimbing oleh Pak Karman mempraktekkan bahasa Jermannya melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi tanpa menoleh.

Krikk—krikk

Bunyi jangkrik

Bernyanyi senang (?)

"siape yang minta tungguin, sape yang pulang duluan" kata Deidara, trus langsung jalan ke halte buswae naek jembatan penyebrangan sambil ngulum permen karet di tangannya(?)

...

**TALKSHOW**

oondagilaa : cih. Dikit banget nih

itachi : ghrookkk...ghrookkk... (-dalam pikiran Itahi(?):dan tambah jayus. Dari awal cerita ini emang dah jayus kok-)

oondagilaa : wateper. Gila. Liburan itu sangat me-malas-kan!!

shika : oonda, menurut perhtiungan biologi, matematika, fisika, kimia, fanfic lo itu terlalu dikit2 perchapter, n menurut research gw, lo itu not worth it buat jadi beta-reader

oondagilaa: hh... bodoamad. Gw Cuma pngin trai sumting nuw

shika: goblog.

oondagilaa: banyak fakta dibalik chapter ini.

itachi: tiba2 bangeun iyah btul contoh: JOGER BALI itu bener2 pabrik kata2 (mnurut spanduknya) JOGER JELEK, BALI BAIK, itu tulisan yang ada di baju EYANG gw yang gw beli bareng nyokap di Bali

shika: katanya Dhieenn Glocyanne a.k.a Alice Glocyanne, mulut SIJO bau

oondagilaa: kata sodara gw (yang naek klas 9) kalo SIJO keluar itu, pasti kasi tugas numpuk n akhirny dia nonton inpoteinmen (infotainment) dan gw memang seorang beta-reader. Cuma gw ga ngerti apa gunanya.

itachi: REVIEW EXPECTED!!

oondagilaa: n satu lagi

Itachi: hmn?

oondagilaa: fanfic dari ID collab oondagubrakitachi, Dhieenn.Glocyanne, puteeChan sama Inuzumaki Helen, sebentar lagi (moga-moga) akan dipublish. Tapi kita susah ngelanjutin ceritanya karena si puteeChan tugas OSIS muluk!

Itachi: iya tuh, sampe-sampe masuk EXKUL komik/animasi acolabs aja cuma bentar

oondagilaa: lah kok elu tau ada ekskul komik di skul gw?

Itachi: I read it in your mind

oondagilaa: ??

DOA'IN NEXT CHAPTER: **SKIP TO 17 AGUSTUS 2008: PERANG ANTAR ANGKATAN 15 & 16, PELAMPIASANLOMBA TARIK TAMBANG??**


End file.
